Mine
by Sammy-a-Seelie-fey
Summary: A one shot between Kukai and Utau. R R. Hope you enjoy. Based on taylor swift's song Mine.


**Hey people! This is my second fanfiction! This will be a Kukai-Utau fanfiction. I'm putting Kukai as a freshman in high school, so Utau would be a senior (I think? I can't remember how far apart they are, all I can remember is that Utau is around 2 years older than Kukai.) This also has my oC from my other FF Rose Lucy. I don't own Shugo Chara nor do I own the songs 'My Heartful Song' (Utau Hoshina) and 'Mine' (Taylor Swift) I also have special guests in here, I won't tell them who they are, but I will say I don't own them. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

The day was normal for Utau Hoshina. She was getting for school. Utau was big singer in Japan now. Her big hit, My Heartful Song, still is in the top 20 even after 2 years. Utau's fame grows every day. But her personal life, is still not perfect. Ikuto hasn't come back yet. Her mother isn't doing great as well. Utau is also still with Kukai. Their relationship is in good hands. Speaking of Kukai, he was now a freshman at Seiyo High. Just thinking of Kukai made Utau blush. 

"Ha-ha! She's thinking of him again, Iru!" El whispered to Iru.  
"Again? Love? Yuck!" Iru answered.  
"Oh, come on. You know those two are so cute together! They be going out for a couple years now!." El somewhat yelled.  
"What are you two talking about?" Utau asked. She came over to where are the noise was coming from.  
"El was saying that you and Kukai look really cute together." Iru told Utau.  
"Oh… um… thank you…"  
"I have succeed in love once again!" El yelled!  
"Again?" Utau questioned.  
"Utau! Let's go! Were going to be late!" Iru yelled at Utau.  
"Right… Let's go you two!" 

The two charas went into Utau's bag and got into their eggs. Utau ran out the door. She checked her watch to what time it was. It wasn't too late, so she decide to go to Kukai's to pick him up.

When Utau arrived at Kukai's. She knocked on the door. The door open to found one of Kukai's brothers.

The brother that answered was Unkai.  
"Oh, hey Hoshina-Chan, Kukai will be right out. But please come in the mean time."

Utau came in. What she saw was a very calm place. This was usually for the Souma house.

"Oi! Kukai! Your girlfriend is here!" Yelled Unkai.

Utau heard running footsteps and yelling and cursing and a big 'BANG'!

Utau looked up to Kukai coming down stairs and he look fine.  
'Hmm… I wonder what that was about.'

"I'll see two later." Kukai's oldest brother, Kaidou, as he came down the stairs.  
"Yep! Alright let's go!" Kukai said.

Kukai grabbed Utau's hand and they ran outside to Kukai's bike. When Kukai got on, Utau got on behind Kukai, she sat like side saddle, with both legs on the one side, since she was wearing a skirt.

While on the way, Kukai and Utau had small talk. Talking about how their morning's were and if they did their homework. Utau also asked about that the big bang she heard when she came over.

"Oh that, just my brothers teasing me so we got into a little fight," Kukai said (^^;)  
"Again? Really? You need to learn how to control your angry. If you don't, it makes you more like a kid."  
"Utau, remember! I'm a not a kid anymore. I'm in high school."  
"Yeah, but you're a freshman. I'm a senior."  
"Utau…I challenge you to Ramen eating contest after school today, the contest for weather or not I'm a kid or not."

And of course Utau couldn't take down a challenge like this, so she simply said.  
"You're on… kid"

After that said, they arrived at school. There was still time. So they both got off the bike and walked to the bike stand. (A/N I'm sorry I don't know what it is so I call it a bike stand. ^^;)

Once after that. They held hands and Kukai walked Utau to her class. On the way there, they saw stares from other people. People still couldn't believe that Utau Hoshina was 1) dating a freshman and 2) coming to this school. A lot of the freshmen girls didn't like Utau a lot, since she was dating Kukai. Kukai also happened to be the captain of the soccer team.

After arriving at Utau's class, they stood outside for a couple minutes.

"So thank you for walking me to class, even though I could do it myself."  
"Your welcome, Utau. Aww… are you blushing?"  
"No! I'm not blushing" In fact when Kukai asked that her face became redder.  
"You look cute blushing." As he said this, he leaned down so their faces were only centimeters apart.  
"I think your even more cute now." Kukai whispered.  
Utau put her head down, trying to hide her shy face.

Kukai grabbed her chin, so her face was looking at his.  
Very slowly he started to lean down Utau's face. Utau closed her eyes. Waiting for the kiss. Their lips slightly brushed each other when. 

"RINGGGGGGGGG" 

The bell went. This bell was the late bell. 

The two pulled apart. Both of them cursed in their heads.

"So I'll see you after school today?" Kukai asked/said  
"Yep, and just letting you know, I'll be wining that Ramen eating contest… kid." Utau said to Kukai. She then turned around and went into her classroom.

Once in the classroom, Utau put her outside character on, making her look kind of grumpy and a little mean. Utau got to her desk. Once there, she sat there and put her homework on her desk for today.

During the school the day, it went by well… normal. Utau answered a few questions but mostly stayed quiet. When she looked to the clock. She saw it was time for lunch. Utau grabbed her lunch form her bagged. She was having a bento for lunch. Right as she began to eat. A girl came into the classroom. Squealing like a fan girl. Utau looked at the girl. The girl ran to her friends, who were right near Utau. And since Utau had nothing better to do, she decided to listen.

"Oh, my god guys! Guess what!" The fan like girl squealed, to her friends.  
"You got a life Miku? Asked the girl with blond hair and her hair was in a side ponytail. So the fan girl is named Miku… okay.  
"You're always mean Neru-chan." Miku pouted.  
"Just tell us already." A girl with pink long hair.  
"Do you know the American singer, Rose Lucy?"  
All of her friends nodded. The blond one, Neru? Asked to Miku, Why?  
"Because! She's coming to town! Tonight!"  
Everyone of her friends gasp with shock.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! So whose goanna go with me?"  
All of her friends raised their hands."  
"Where and when Miku-chan?" Asked a girl with blond hair and a bow on top of her head.  
"Umm… If I remember correctly, it will be in downtown. Right next to the big fountain. At 6 tonight"  
All of her friends and herself then started to talk about boring stuff.

Utau has heard of this American singer, Rose Lucy. She heard the Rose is really good. And already has 4 albums out in the States. And has 2 albums here in Japan. Utau was thinking about going. 'Maybe it could be date. Just me and Kukai…" The thought Kukai lead her back to this morning. She lightly blushed at this thought.

After lunch. Utau went back into school mode. Utau was having such a boring time that didn't even noticed the bell had rung a few minutes ago.  
"Oh crap!" Utau yelled to herself. She put her stuff in her bag and ran down stairs to the front yard of the school. Once there, Utau was gasping for breath. She had ran from her classroom upstairs all the way out the building. When her breathing was under control. She looked up to see Kukai, with a worry face. 

"Utau? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I just ran here from my classroom, cause I sorted zoned out in class."  
Kukai somewhat laughed at her.  
"So are you ready for that ramen eating contest?"  
"Well actually Kukai, I was wondering."  
"Yes…"  
"Well I heard there was going to be a little concert tonight in downtown, at the water fountain... and I wondering if you liked to go with me…"  
"Of course I would. What time?  
"6."  
"So how about this. I'll walk you home, and then I'll pick u up 5. We can head to downtown and head to the concert."  
"Sounds great to me"

After Utau said, Kukai gave her ride to her place, once there. Kukai and Utau were at her door. 

"So I'll see you later.?"  
"Yep."

After that Kukai got on his bike and pedal off. Once gone, Utau entered her home. She went straight into her room. Once there, she did her homework. After that, she looked up to the clock. It was 3. She decided to take a shower. After the shower Utau went to pick out an outfit. She decided to wear a brown cami, over that. A sun dress with sun flowers over the cami. And black flip flops. When she was done with everything. It was close to 5. So Utau waited in her room. During that time, she read magazines, and went on her laptop. Utau had just finished an article about clothing, when the doorbell rang.

Utau grabbed her sun glasses and her purse. She got to the door. When she opened the door. She found Kukai. Oh did he looked hot. He wore a dark blue T-shirt. And jeans. With chucks. When Kukai saw her. He was amazed. He has never seen someone so beautiful in his life. 

Utau saw the way Kukai looked at her and slightly blushed. Kukai grabbed her hand. 

"You look beautiful." He said. After he said that. He kissed her cheek.  
"You don't too bad yourself, Kukai." 

With Utau's hand still in his, Kukai pulled her to the bike. He got on fist, and then she did. Kukai was speeding off. Utau looked around. The scenery was breath taken. Utau didn't even realize that they were already at the fountain. When she got off, she went to look for sits, while Kukai put his bike in bike in the bike stand. After that, Kukai searched for Utau and saw her in the middle row. He went through the row and sat next to her. He held her hand in his. They were talking about how there day was and if they finished their homework.

After a few minutes. Utau looked around. There were so many people. 'Damn! This girl is very popular. Maybe I could learn something…' Utau thought, while in thought. The announcer came on the Mic.

"Good evening everyone. I'm glad all you came to this little concert. So without further of do, here she is. Rose Lucy. 

After he said that. A girl with Pink wavy, curly hair little past her shoulders came on to stage. 

"Good evening everybody. I'm happy you all came to see my sing. This really means a lot. So I'll be singing one of my songs from the Speak Now album called, 'Mine.' Hope you guys enjoy.

_You were in __college__working__ part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a __flight__ risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the _water__?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash__ forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You __learn__ my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

But we got _bills__ to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city _lights__ on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now

After the song. Utau was amazed… This song… It totally describe her and Kukai's relationship. She loved this. She stood up, along with other people in the crowed. Including Kukai.

"Thank you guys so much for coming. I love you guys. So now don't be afraid to have a relationship. Don't be afraid." After Rose said that. She slowly went down the stage and went to sign autographs.

Kukai and Utau were the only ones left at their sits. They soon stood up. Turned around to face each other. 

"Kukai, I think… that song really descried us…."  
"Yeah… it does."

And then finally. Their two heads came lean towards one another. And so their lips met. Utau put her arms around Kukai's neck but soon started to go up into his hair. And Kukai put his arms around Utau's waist. 'He's mine. He made me strong. I love him for that. He made me do all this crazy stupid stuff. But I love him for that. I love him. I really do.' Utau thought…

_**Fin**_


End file.
